lesbians and why you shouldn't judge them
by kibaxsasuke
Summary: its about why we need to understand lesbians


**MY POINT OF VEIW ON LESBINIANS **

People see gays in different ways and its really fucked up. Some go 'oh yeah I totally understand' and the others go 'your gay your to pretty to be gay' and it hurts. They don't understand that what your doing is right in your eyes. You need to make it clear to them that you are gay to to stop saying things that hurt you and then the others that say 'how do you now that your gay' you then simply say 'how do you now that your straight' or 'how do you now that you like girls if you have never been with a guy' then you say 'how do you now that you like girls if you have never been with a guy' kinda through it back at them. Then there are the ones who don't get what the fuck you mean they ask 'so when was the last time you went out with a guy' then you say 'I haven't gone out with a guy since 8th grade' then there like 'ok' then you say 'Its not that im not aloud to its because I don't want togo out with a guy' and if there still not getting it drop it. Try and talk about something else. You don't need to tell everyone you meet let them get to know you then after sometime of knowing each other tell them and see if they understand. For the guys don't be haters fight against the hate stand up and support gay love everyone has rights. Its not their fault they were born that way. Don't be mad if women can live without men its there chose to live that way in the convert of their same sex you shouldn't judge us cause we love how soft, delegate and gorgeous women are just give us a chance you might see we have a lot in common one we both like women and two we lez girls like sex to just we know after we touch a women we can sense what they want. There are many different kinds of lesbians out there. Lipstick lesbian meaning you cant even tell they are gay. Femme shes the action tip meaning the way she walks gets the girls attention. Chapstick lesbian is a lesbian that dosent wear any makeup just a very simple and casual kind of lesbian. Soft butch is a lesbian that is sort of more boyish there not like 'whoa is that a girl or a guy' but she really has a lot of boyish atroputs. Butch is basically the hard core lesbian that dress and act like guys. Stone butch is the person that does the giving but doesn't like the receiving. Pillow queen is the person that likes the receiving and doesn't like the giving if you know what I mean. A pansexual is different from a bisexual a pansexual has no peraforince a pansexual would date a transgender they don't see a gender when they look at a person. Transgender is typically a female or male that feels different in society that thinks what there supposed to be for example maybe they were born female and want to be male. Transsexual is kinda the same but has a desire to be the opposite sex that could be somebody that's going through the proses or has all ready been through it. A hasbian is some one that isn't a lesbian many more which I don't get personally cause once your gay your always gay. Gold star lesbian meaning that they have had sex with only their same sex. Lone star lesbian is a lesbian that was straight and had sex with men then became gay and is having sex with her same sex. Gaydar is the ability to know whos gay. LP stands for lesbian potential lesbian use LP when they are 'scouting' for girls they might be sitting with their girlfriend like 'hala' 'oh yeah shes got some serious LP' 'come to papa' ok maby not that. Gayborehood actually there is a suck thing it's a place like a small town or suburb or city that is very gay friendly. Second parent adoption is a lesbian couple and one decides to have an insemination where she has a man's sperm put inside her and she gives birth to that child so that is legally her child cause she gave birth to it but get this the other mother is not otimaticly accepted as her mom she has to go through what is called second parent adoption where basically she adopt her second partners child. Switching teams meaning you played for the sex that you weren't really playing for. U-Haul is incredibly famous term meaning why cause its what we do lesbians always after the first date say bring the U-Haul (meaning bring the U-Haul we're living with each other) cause a lesbian relation is incredibly emotional and you basically make long term commitments on the first date its just how it works 'so what do you do' 'I do retail' 'I've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you' 'I have deiced the same thing' that's basically it.


End file.
